the home town catsvilla
by VioletOpaws
Summary: this story is by me and catbooklover2004 it's about Violet the cat. and Snuggles the cat.
1. the fight

this is a story about violet's home town catsvilla and catbooklover2004 and her oc character Snuggles the cat will be in the story. by VioletOPaws and catbooklover2004

btw violet's a red and black cat she has ptsd and she's half of everycat in the world and wear a army colored shirt and skirt and has rubber bands on her lion tail to keep it from going so poofy.

Snuggles. is a female cat. She is brown and has the same triangle on her head as Giggles except it is light brown. She has a pink shirt and a purple skirt.

and there both 8

* * *

chapter 1. cat & friends.

* * *

violet was walking down the sidewalk in catsvilla looking for Snuggles.

Snuggles was in the park.

Violet. Hi Snuggles.

Snuggles. Hi Violet!

Violet. Wanna hang out?

Snuggles. Sure! Then let's go jump on someone cause I feel like it.

Violet. Great! Lets go climb a tree!

Snuggles. Why?

Violet, i don't know, I guess climbing trees is something cats do.

(Later)  
Snuggles: what about that tree?

Violet: sure

Violet heads to tree and her long claws come out

Snuggles: Wow O_O.

Violet: what! What?

Snuggles: Claws, long claws

Violet: I thought you knew my claws were this long?

Snuggles: I didn't see any long claws (made up creature) with claws longer than that.

Violet: WELL WE'RE CATS DEAL WITH IT

Snuggles: Those stupid claws aren't gonna help you up that tree anytime soon!

Violet: Well maybe you should climb CAUSE YOU KNOW IM BETTER!

Snuggles: FINE!

Violet: FINE!

Snuggles: FINE!

Violet: FINE!

Snuggles: SHUT UP!

Violet: YOU SHUT UP!

Snuggles: Why you little!

* * *

violet starts to flip her fangs grow long and sharper her claws grow to the length of a door her blue cat eyes go bloody red and the rubber bands on her lion tail brake off making her tail look like a foxes tail.

* * *

Violent. YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE!. WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS she roared loudly.

* * *

Then Snuggles flip out. Her eyes turn red. Teeth turn sharp. Claws grow long as wall and turn sharper claws magically can never break whisker turn super sharp.

* * *

Struggles. YOU'RE GOING DOWN! I HAVE SHARP TEETH SHARP WHISKERS AND SUPER LONG AND SHARP CLAWS THAT NEVER BREAK!

Violent. WELL WE FIGHT TO THE DOOM! she gave and evil laugh and pounced at Struggles.

Struggles. AND IT WILL BE YOUR DOOM INDEED!

.. to be continued.

* * *

well that's the end of chapter one review and catbooklover2004 and I will be showing more of violet and snuggles

chapter three will have milly the pink blue-jay and krystal the blue and pink fox.


	2. walk and talk

this is a story about violet's home town catsvilla and catbooklover2004 and her oc character Snuggles the cat will be in the story. by VioletOPaws and catbooklover2004

btw violet's a red and black cat she has ptsd and she's half of everycat in the world and wear a army colored shirt and skirt and has rubber bands on her lion tail to keep it from going so poofy.

Snuggles. is a female cat. She is brown and has the same triangle on her head as Giggles except it is light brown. She has a pink shirt and a purple skirt.

and there both 8

* * *

what happen last

Struggles. YOU'RE GOING DOWN! I HAVE SHARP TEETH SHARP WHISKERS AND SUPER LONG AND SHARP CLAWS THAT NEVER BREAK!

Violent. WELL WE FIGHT TO THE DOOM! she gave and evil laugh and pounced at Struggles.

Snuggles. AND IT WILL BE YOUR DOOM INDEED!

* * *

chapter 2. the fight.

* * *

Violent pounced at Struggles but Struggles dodged it.

Violent: what?

Then Violent hit the tree and snapped out of her flip out

Violet: what happen?

struggles went after violet but violet moved out of the way

And struggles hit tree

Violet: are you okay?

Snuggles: my head... What happened

Violet: I think it was something about trees

( In violets head )

Violent: YOU AND THE FREAKING TREES!

Violet: I TOLD YOU SHUT UP!

Snuggles: I THOUGHT WE MADE UP!

Violet: Sorry not you Snuggles just violet back talking.

Snuggles: I know. Struggles does that all the time.

( Meanwhile in Snuggles mind )

Struggles: let me out! *throws temper tantrum*

Violet: I know it's just there, SHE WON'T SHUT UP!

Snuggles: PTSD its always there.

Violet:Anyways lets go to all you can eat fish

Snuggles: KK

( Later at all you can eat fish )

Snuggles: what do you want to eat?

Violet: how about rainbow trout?

Snuggles: ok but who will pay?

Violet: we'll both pay half.

Both: one rainbow trout.

Kitty: great cash or trade?

Both: cash

Kitty: ok here you two go.

Both: thanks

( They ate and headed towards violets house. )

Snuggles: so what are we gonna do?

Violet: I don't really care if my brother is home or not he's supposed to be watching me till my parents get home.

Snuggles: like that time you were a kitten and he had to watch you and he just stared at you saying weird?

Violet: yup good times.

* * *

violets flash back

* * *

Tlyer. but do i have to babysit her mom?

River. yes you do.

Vint. do what your mother asks you.

Tlyer. but can she talk?

Vint. no she's a kitten .

River. now be good cause well be back in two hours.

Tlyer. fine!

( then they left. )

Tlyer. say something

as he started to poke her.

and she swatted his paw away.

Tlyer. STOP THAT!

and she just started to stare at him

and he stared back.

( ten mins later )

Tlyer. weird.

Violet. meow.

( ten more mins later )

Tlyer. weird.

Violet. meow.

( ten more more min later. )

Tlyer. weird.

Violet. Meow.

( and so on and on and on AND ON )

Tlyer. weird.

Violet. WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS

Tlyer. HOLY S-O-B.

Violet. meow.

Tlyer. weird.

( in violet's thoughts )

Violet. IS HE FOR REAL.

* * *

end of flash back

* * *

Snuggles: snap out of it VIOLET!

Violet: what what what happen.

Snuggles: you closing your eyes and to almost bang into tree.

Violet: um so what were we doing?

Snuggles: going to your house.

Violet: oh ok.

( at violet's house )

Violet: hi Tyler

Tyler: sup violet

Snuggles: hi Tyler

Tyler: hi snuggles

Snuggles: don't you think your brother is kinda cute?

Violet: why world I think he's cute he's MY BROTHER

Snuggles: I don't know let's just do something else.

Violet. i know well go visit krystal and milly in manyvill.

Snuggles. ok lets go.

* * *

Please review to tell me and catbooklover2004 should keep going.


	3. old friend and an adventure

his is a story about violet's home town catsvilla and catbooklover2004 and her oc character Snuggles the cat will be in the story. by VioletOPaws and catbooklover2004

btw violet's a red and black cat she has ptsd and she's half of everycat in the world and wear a army colored shirt and skirt and has rubber bands on her lion tail to keep it from going so poofy.

Snuggles. is a female cat. She is brown and has the same triangle on her head as Giggles except it is light brown. She has a pink shirt and a purple skirt.

and there both 8

* * *

also violets catch phrases is.

.when flippy or anyone else asks a cat related question.

Flippy i'm a cat.

flippy i'm a vegetarian

i'm a vegetarian.

I'm a cat you idiot.

IT'S A CAT THING DEAL WITH IT

.When with snuggles or other cat friends that asks a cat related question.

Were cats.

Were cats we can swim.

.other phrases of violet or violent.

violet's.

What can of question is that OF COURSE CATS SLEEP!

i can walk if one side of my whiskers are gone.

I HATE MEAT.

I' M A VEGETARIAN YOU DOPE!

Violent's.

MEAT MEAT AND BLOOD IS ALL I NEED TO LIVE FOR.

killing is my love.

i may kill you or i might eat you.

* * *

what happen last

Snuggles: don't you think your brother is kinda cute?

Violet: why world I think he's cute he's MY BROTHER

Snuggles: I don't know let's just do something else.

Violet. i know well go visit krystal and milly in manyvill.

Snuggles. ok lets go.

* * *

violet & snuggles were getting ready to head towards manyvill home of all kinds of animals to meet violet's friends.

chapter 3. old friends and an adventure.

btw this chapter may be a little short or long i don't know anymore !LOL! -_- i really don't know. AND LET THIS CHAPTER BEGIN!

* * *

Violet. don't forget to pack food.

Snuggles: i am what are you packing?

Violet. i'm packing everything else

Snuggles: soo when are we going?

Violet. when my parents get home i'll just tell them that were heading to visit my friends in manyvill.

Snuggles: don't you just love the fact we can go anywhere we want?

Violet. yup. she purred.

( in the living room tlyer was playing video games )

Violet. yo tlyer.

tlyer was still eyeing his video games.

Snuggles: what do we do?

Violet. remember when i can't get him to listen i roar.

Snuggles: oh yea.

Violet. WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS. she roared.

Tlyer. THE HELL SHUT UP VIOLET!

Violet. well at least that got his attention.

snuggles laughs.

Tlyer. what do you two want?

Violet. when do mom and dad get back?

Tlyer. i don't know and i don't care.

River. well maybe you should.

Tlyer. I HATE YA ALL!

River. just go to your room tlyer.

Tlyer. fine MOM.

Violet. soo wheres dad.

River. still in the car.

Snuggles.: really what is it with males and their cars?

Violet and Viver. i know right.

Violet. any way mom can snuggles and i go to manyvill to visit krystal and milly?

River. sure just say bye to your dad.

Violet. ok come on snuggles.

Snuggles: ok i'm coming hold your whiskers.

Violet. bye dad. she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Vint. wait where are you going?

Snuggles: manyvill.

Violet. to visit krystal and milly.

Vint. ok have fun.

( a little later )

Violet. soo witch path do you want to take the road or the forest i'd pick the forest but it's up to you.

Snuggles: I'll take forest. It's so pretty in there.

( soo they went threw the forest. )

Snuggles. isn't this just beautiful?

Violet. yup sure is.

Snuggles and Violet were walking threw the forest when the spotted a river with swimming rainbow trout.

Violet. see what i see?

Snuggles. all those rainbow trout?

Violet. thinking what im thinking?

Snuggles. yup LET CATCH SOME!

Violet. NOW YOUR TALKING!

they both ran to the river snuggles side on the first side of it and violet being part of every cat in the world jumped over snuggles head and all the way across to the other side of the river.

Snuggles. ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT IF YOU KNOCKED ME INTO THE RIVER!?

Violet. were cats.

Snuggles. i know but.

Violet. were cats we can swim.

Snuggles lets just catch some rainbow trout already.

about five mins later they both caught about four fish it would have been both five but the ate one.

Violet. we should get going before it gets to dark.

Snuggles. ha now i can use it on you.

Violet. use what?

Snuggles. Violet were cats we can see in the dark.

Violet. ha ha ha very funny JUST HURRY UP AND THAT'S MY THING!

Snuggles: ok ok i'm sorry.

( about a half hour later )

Snuggles. im getting tired are we there yet.

Violet. no

Snuggles: are we there now?

Violet. no.

Snuggles: are we there now?

Violet. no.

( a half hour of are we there now )

Snuggles: ARE FREAKING THERE NOW TELL ME?

Violet. I SAID and were here. violet gives snuggles a look.

and snuggles gives a look back at her.

Violet. soo are you ready to meet my friends.

Snuggles: it's a little late for that?

Violet. yea i guess we will have to wait tell morning.

Snuggles: where will we sleep i don't see anywhere we can sleep?

Violet. well sleep on that roof top tell morning.

Snuggles: how will we even get up there?

Violet. remember i'm half of every cat witch means a can jump very very high and very very far just grab my hand.

Snuggles: oh yea whatever just get us up there I'M FLIPPING TIRED!

violet pounced right on to the roof.

Violet. you ok snuggles?

Snuggles. yea i'm fine let's get some sleep CAUSE I'M FLIPPING TIRED AND HAVEN'T HAD ANY SLEEP ALL DAY!

Violet. SHHhhHH quiet.

lights from buildings turn up people start yelling.

some ferret yells. SHUT UP BEFORE A CALL THE POLICE!

more and more start yelling. SHUT UP!

after an hour everyone quiets down.

Violet. and that's why you never yell here.

Snuggles. i'll keep that noted.

everybody in the city went to sleep same with snuggles and violet.

( in the morning around 8:00 am. )

Snuggles and Violet got up without hesitation and started stretching.

Violet. soo are you now ready to meet my friends?

Snuggles: yup lets go.

They started walking towards the rock climbing / flying obstetrics also known as the animal course.

Snuggles. so witch one is them?

Violet. that pink blue jay flying around over there is milly and that blue and pink fox over there climbing the rock wall is Krystal.

Snuggles. oh ok..

Violet grabbed the paw with claws charm on her collar and pressed a button with only caused milly's butterfly charm to glow same with Krystal's star charm started to glow. **(a/n the charms on their collars are a whole other story there's more animals with them they are all part of an animal force another story for another time their charms would be like cutie marks if the was my little pony violet's the leader. anyway back to the story )**

witch let them know violet was there milly flew back to the ground and krystal jumped and landed in front of them.

Krystal. Violet good to see you ya cat.

Violet. hiya krystal.

Milly. I COULD HUG YOU if i wasn't meat to you.

Violet. YOU WERE COVERED IN GARVEY IT"S LIKE A ... shutty uppy.

Milly. who's that?

Snuggles. i'm snuggles violet's friend.

Krystal. nice i'm..

Violet. i already told her who you two were.

Milly. then well treat you two too some breakfast.

Krystal. ON US!

Snuggles. let's just go already i'm hungry.

Violet. that's ok REMEMBER SNUGGLES WE PACKED FOOD!

Snuggles. i ate it.

Violet. O_O O_O _o. THAT WAS ENOUGH TO LAST US A WEEK!

Snuggles. I EAT ALOT!

Milly. really will be you two someting to eat.

Krystal. AND really on us NOW GET YOUR BUT'S OVER HERE SO WE CAN BUY YOU TWO FOOD.

Violet. thanks come on snuggles. (.. looks at snuggles.) STOP EATING THOSE BIRD YOU NOT AN ANIMAL!

snuggles get up wipes the blood from her month and puts on glasses with no lens in them and starts to act smart

well she is smart but acts like and smart idiot.

snuggles pushes the glasses on her face closer to her eyes and says.

Snuggles. well technically we are animals we are more evolved from the non talking animals that never wear clothes even threw we are self's don't wear clothes SOME TIMES we are still more evolved then the wild animals that are in the wild are zoos there for we are smarty then that cause we talk and walk on are hind legs WELL SOME TIMES BUT...

her glasses drop off her face.

Snuggles. anyway that's my point let's go eat.

Milly Krystal And Violet's jaw droped right to the ground cause sometime snuggles was dum but she really wasn't but acted like that cause animals don't like smarty pants cat i don't know why (**WHAT THE HELL AM **** EVEN TALKING ABOUT ANYWAY anyway back to the story -_-)**

Violet. ...well that's snuggles for you always hiding her inner smarts...(-_-). let's just head to the cafe.

Milly & krystal. right. they said snapping out of it.

and with that they headed to the cafe.

* * *

Please review cause catbooklover2004 and me love to hear from you AND WE i don't know anymore lol just review


End file.
